Aquarius
Aquarius "The Water Bearer" is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Aquarius is based off of a mermaid. Her tail, bikini top, and hair is blue. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. Personality Aquarius is very moody toward her owner Lucy (whether it's just to her or everyone is unknown). However she is very reliable in battle, although she tends to target Lucy as well as the enemy. She usually threatens that she'll kill her but she has yet to do so. In contrast, she is very kind and lovable towards her boyfriend Scorpio to which she shows a completely different side of herself. She also goes as far as to threaten Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio unless she wanted to be a "drowned corpse". History Currently is unknown when and where Lucy gained her Key. She has it from beginning of the series. Synopsis Macao arc As Lucy and Natsu Dragneel fight Bora, Lucy summons Aquarius to send Bora's ship full of captured girls to the harbor. Happy does show a friendly interest in her given that she was a fish, to which she doesn't respond to. After doing her job, she states her desire to not be bothered for a week as her boyfriend is taking her on a vacation. Before she leaves, she rubs it into Lucy's face that she has a boyfriend while Lucy doesn't. Galuna Island arc Aquarius is re-summoned when Lucy battles Sherry to deal with Sherry's controlling abilities. Aquarius attacks Sherry along with Lucy because she didn't like being controlled. Before leaving Aquarius berates Lucy's personality claiming that it's the reason she hasn't and will never get a boyfriend like she has. Phantom Lord arc It was mentioned by Lucy that Aquarius give her a very painful punishment (Spanking her) for losing her Keys after she was kidnapped by members of Element 4. Tower of Heaven arc Aquarius is summoned again when Juvia Loxar is controlled by Vidaldus Taka. Juvia liquefies herself and Lucy takes advantage of the situation to summon Aquarius through Juvia. Aquarius attacks everyone and Juvia and Lucy join hands to use Unison Raid. After defeating Taka, Aquarius mouths off at Lucy, saying that she shouldn't ever summon her in such a strange place or she'll kill her, even wondering if she'll summon her next from inside a toilet bowl. She leaves again saying not to summon her for two weeks and commenting that Lucy should get a boyfriend. Oración Seis arc Lucy summons Aquarius as her strongest Celestial Spirit in her battle against Angel, especially since the battle is taking place at a river. Desperate to defeat Angel, Lucy tells Aquarius that she's free to do anything, including attack Lucy, so long as Angel is defeated. Aquarius agrees, but is removed from the battle when Angel summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius's boyfriend, something that Angel was aware of but Lucy was not. The Celestial Spirits go off on a date with consent from Angel, much to Lucy's dismay. Lucy, forced to fight Angel without her strongest spirit, turns to summoning her trump card, Loke. Edoras arc After Hughes dumps both Natsu and Lucy into a pond after a hellish roller coaster ride, Lucy then summons Aquarius to fight Hughes. Unlike her usual self she does not fight with her and just attack. However, when Aquarius starts to she exclaims in shock, as she cannot control the water, because Hughes is controlling it. One of the few times her attack fails and gets thrown back at her. S-Class Trial arc While fighting Fried and Bixlow, Cana uses her "The Prayer's Fountain" card which gives Lucy an opportunity to summon Aquarius. She angrily wave-slashes everyone, and comments 'distracting men with bathing suits, you still have such a long way to go'. She doesn't pick on her usual victim, Lucy however, and instead chooses to bicker with Cana after wards, saying all women are her enemies, just being 'firm and bouncy' doesn't count as 'justice'. Aquarius also gives Cana 0 points as a woman, and this argument shows Lucy how similar Cana and Aquarius are. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Much like her name suggests, her magic deals with water. She absorbs water in her urn and she hurls it with tremendous force. She can throw a yacht from a few hundred miles out at sea back to shore. So far, Aquarius cannot be summoned unless there is a body of water (ocean, river, a liquefied human, etc.). This inability to summon Aquarius without a body of water may just be a preference on her part or only necessary for actual combat because she was summoned along with several other spirits on dry land when Lucy confronted the Celestial Spirit King about Loki. Trivia * Her quote when summoning her is: "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!", as seen in the Chapter 1, when she first summons her. * Her upper-body appearance is the same than Undine, the queen of water people, in Fairy Tale, a one-shot made by Mashima Hiro before Fairy Tail. * She was originally only summon able by Lucy on Wednesdays. Fairy Tail manga, Volume 4 Celestial Spirit Profile * In chapter 182, when Lucy summons Aquarius to fight Hughes, is the only time Aquarius has not argued with Lucy. It is suggested that Aquarius' attitude toward Lucy has been tempered by Lucy's ownership of Scorpio. However, when she's summoned again to fight Fried and Bixlow she returns to her oginal personality. * Aquarius maybe be Lucy's first or second Celestial Spirit, seeing as when she made the contact with Taurus she had already two gold keys. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit